Free?
by JudyNFran
Summary: Bakura talks with Yuugi about his life and his yami after he was defeated in Duelist Kingdom. [Cute little bit, Bakura crushing on Yuugi. - Fluff] One shot, complete


Note:  
Gomen = Sorry  
Mou Hitori no Boku = What Yuugi calls his yami, translates as 'The other me'  
  
Stuff in brackets after dialogue is translation of what was said in Japanese. ^^  
  
--------------  
Bakura looked up at the full moon, heavy in thought. Idly, he played with one of the points on his Millennium Ring, seeing in his minds eye the end of his other's battle with Yuugi's other. He had been utterly terrified, seeing his other in his place on the playing field and had be only able to stare in shock as he vanished when hit by Black Magican Yuugi's attack.   
  
He hadn't had time to really ponder the implications afterwards, as Mai's scream had sent them all running. It was odd, how easily the group had accepted him as one of their own, especially since he hadn't had been the most social boy at school. His other's existence made it hard to be.  
  
Bakura gave a small smile. But things would be different now, now that his other was gone. He wouldn't have to worry about the periods of time that he didn't remember, the times he felt as if he was just a marionette under his other's control. He could be a normal teenage boy, and have friends and--  
  
"Bakura-kun?"  
  
The boy startled slightly, sitting up. "Ah, Yuugi-kun," he smiled. "Gomen, I didn't hear you come over."  
  
The smaller boy smiled. "Can I join you?"  
  
"Sure," Bakura nodded with a smile.  
  
The two boys sat in silence a long moment, looking at the view before them. "Ne, Bakura-kun?"  
  
"Nani?" [What?]  
  
"Honto ni, daijoubu ka?" [Is it really okay?]  
  
The pale haired boy, turning, blinking. "What do you mean?"  
  
Yuugi looked down at his Puzzle. "In the Dark Game... even though you called him a evil spirit, he was still another you." He cradled his Millennium Puzzle in his hand. "I know how I'd feel if Mou Hitori no Boku was taken away..."  
  
Bakura gave a soft smile, feeling almost jealous of Yuugi and his other. He gently shook his head. "Iie, daijoubu yo..." [No, it's okay..] He looked up at the moon again. "I don't think I'll miss him."  
  
Yuugi looked over, eyes wide and innocently surprised.  
  
Bakura looked over at he boy and hesitated. Could he explain? Would Yuugi understand? Or would he.... The pale haired boy looked down, unable to meet Yuugi's eyes anymore as the fear of rejection near overwhelmed him. In the back of his mind he could almost hear the dark chuckle of his other, almost mocking him for his weakness.   
  
"Bakura-kun....?"   
  
The pale haired boy looked up again with a small apologetic smile. "Gomen..." His breath nearly stopped at the pure concern in the smaller boy's eyes and he had to look away again. "It's... been hard, living with him..." he said, voice soft as he looked at the moon. "Never knowing when he would take over, or what he had done while he was in control of me..."  
  
"But he won't be there to be your strength either," Yuugi said, still hugging the Puzzle to himself and stroking it lightly.  
  
Bakura's eyes grew sad. "He never was... the only strength he gave me was the strength to betray him so he wouldn't destroy you like he'd destroyed every other friend I'd ever had...."  
  
"Bakura-kun...." Yuugi said again in concern.  
  
"That's why I tried so hard to keep a distance between myself and you and everyone..." The pale haired boy said softly. "And why I've had to transfer so many times...."   
  
"But that's not fair!" Yuugi said indignantly. "Nobody should be alone."  
  
"Better to always have been alone then to have seen your friends destroyed... and to know that you were the one who caused them to be..."  
  
Yuugi's eyes widened. "No it's not! I would have given anything for friends a year ago. And now that I have them I wouldn't give up having them for anything. I'd rather have the pain of losing them than to never have had them at all. Bakura-kun mo." [Bakura as well.]  
  
Bakura looked at the boy, eyes wide. "Yuu-- Yuugi-kun..." After a moment, he looked down again with a soft smile. "Un..." he agreed with a slight nod.   
  
"And now you don't have to be alone ever again," Yuugi said happily, reaching out and taking Bakura's hand in his own.  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide. "Yu--- Yuugi-kun..." he near whispered, voice awed. Slowly, he smiled, eyes warm. "Arigatou...." [Thank you...]  
  
"We should get some sleep now," Yuugi said. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."  
  
"Un..." Bakura agreed. He slowly realized he was still holding Yuugi's hand and blushed, pulling away, looking embarrassed.  
  
Yuugi smiled and went off to find a spot to sleep on.  
  
Bakura looked at the smaller boy, eyes wistful before curling on his side to sleep, hugging the hand that Yuugi had held to him like a cherished possession. 


End file.
